An angel's saving grace
by TheDarkAngelLilith79915
Summary: What would have happened if Will and Elizabeth were intimate before their wedding? What if Elizabeth had fallen pregnant out of wedlock? how would they cope?...


**An Angle's saving grace.  
**

 **by TheDarkAngleLilith**

The sun was almost set and the flickering candle light cased a shadow of them on the floor. Two sets of legs two bodies that seemingly connected at the torso. They couldn't get enough of each other they had to gasp for air in between kisses. Their romance was becoming very heated and with Elizabeth's defiant nature and the Governor being out of the house, it was a dangerous and tempting scenario.

Will wanted to respect her as a woman deserved so when her nimble fingers made their way to the buttons on his vest he stopped her.

"Elizabeth, we can't. Not now." He whispers holding her hands between them.

"We can." Elizabeth breathed.

"I will keep your and my honor. I won't be intimate with you before marriage." Will replied.

"We will be married in five weeks, its okay. Love me, make love to me." She whispered in his ear.

"No, not to night. But soon." He returned.

Elizabeth pressed her lips to Will's neck. She could feel an artery pulsating beneath her lip it was fast as was hers. She desperately wanted this. She wanted Will to be hers in every way possible.

"Will please." She pleaded meeting his eyes.

She looked almost hurt and he felt guilty for rejecting her. He wanted this too but he wanted to wait for their wedding night. He didn't want to be the one causing that saddened longing look in her eyes; he never wanted Elizabeth to be unhappy. But he knew what she wanted was wrong.

So he kissed her to try and distract her until her father returned. She would never do that sort of a thing with her father close by they both knew he would never forgive them. Will could imagine the disappointed look he'd give Elizabeth followed no doubt by a lecture of sorts. But he didn't want to imagine the possible punishment he would get. He remembered the governor's words to him "You will treat my daughter like royalty and no less". Will agreed with him and he still did and he knew taking her innocence from her before they were wed wasn't proper treatment.

He never really made the choice to give in to desire but by the time either could stop to consider the deed was done.

They felt love and felt closer to each other than ever before. When lying huddled up together in Elizabeth's large soft bed they had no regrets. But when governor Swann returned and they had to hurriedly get dressed they felt dirty and shamed. Elizabeth hated lying to her father but the guilty feeling was better than the look of betrayal he would have if she told him the truth.

"William, still around at this hour?" Mr. Swann asked as the three of them met in the front foyer.

The comment made the young lover's stomachs turn.

"Only a month in till the wedding and you two are truly insuperable." Her father chuckled.

"A little more than a month Father, five weeks." Elizabeth replied.

"Counting are we?" The governor asked.

"Of course." Elizabeth returned as she gently ran her finger underneath Will's chin. She didn't want to act suspicions then her father would know something was wrong.

Then suddenly her father looked at her strangely. Sometimes when her father tried to be stern with her she couldn't help but break in to laughter she found the curly powdered wigs funny. But this time all she could focus on were his eyes and her heart stopped and dropped in to her stomach. She was anything but laughing.

"Elizabeth," he started puzzled "you've seemed to have miss placed a few clasps on your dress."

She looked down at herself and blushed crimson. Her dress was terribly dishevelled.

"I must be going now." Will said in an attempt to change the subject.

"I will walk you to the front gate." Elizabeth quickly responded.

"Good evening governor Swann." Will smiled.

The two linked arms and hurried off before any more questions could be asked.

"We shouldn't have." Will sighed as they reached the gate.

"I know. I'm so sorry; I pressured you in to this." Elizabeth replied.

"The shame is on both of us equally. Nothing happened that we didn't want to happen. It just would've been ideal if we had waited. But the past is done now all that matters is what we did was an act of love. And I do love you Elizabeth." Will whispered as he took her in to his arms.

"I love you too. I love loving you" Elizabeth returned.

"I'll see you tomorrow evening." Will told her.

She pressed a soft kiss to her lover's lips "Hurry back, I'll miss you so."

"I will. Nor hell or high water could keep me away." He replied.

She watched him leave feeling that a part of her soul went with him.

. . .

Five and a half weeks later there had been no wedding. Elizabeth had been growing ill and the lovers were imprisoned. They awaited the hangman's noose not to be married beforehand and painfully placed in separate cells.

On the fourth night of their imprisonment she had been stuck in a night terror and her screams woke Will.

He wanted desperately to comfort her but the bars kept him just feet away from her.

"Elizabeth, Elizabeth" Will attempted to wake her "Elizabeth!"

She woke with in a panic and scurried over to Will's awaiting arms. They embraced each other through the metal barricades. She was sobbing and she felt vulnerable. She struggled closer but there was no closer Will wanted to pull her right against his heart and hold her until she felt secure but the cursed bars between them made that impossible.

"Elizabeth everything is alright, it wasn't real you were having a night terror." Will shushed as he stroked her hair.

"No, no, no, no everything is not alright." She gasped between tears "We're in prison Will; we'll be hung at the gallows in our wedding clothes. Dead before we're even married."

Will sighed and pressed a kiss to her wet cheek. A cold metal bar pressed against the bridge of his nose. He didn't know what to say or do to make her stop crying and by this time his eyes were stinging as well. All he wanted was nothing but to make her happy and now she was condemned to death. Will loved her and cherished her more than his own life. He felt that this was his fault he knew if Elizabeth had married Norrington she would be married and safe now.

Her tears calmed slowly, she was collapsed against the bars clinging to anybody warmth she could feel through the cold metal.

"I'm so sorry Elizabeth, I'm sorry." Will whispered.

Eventually Elizabeth fell asleep against the cell wall wrapped in his everlasting embrace. Will stayed awake until sleep pushed itself upon him.

. . .

Will Turner woke suddenly to screaming and the woman he loved being ripped from his arms.

"Elizabeth!" he yelled straining against the cell wall.

A guard wrestled Elizabeth to the floor in the middle of the cell as she kicked and screamed.

"Let go of her!" Will growled.

She struggled as the guard pulled her clothing away until her stomach was bear.

"You perverted bastard I'll assure you're hung alongside me!" Will yelled he hadn't given up pushing his full strength against the steel bars separating them even though his efforts proved nothing.

The guard held Elizabeth down as a well-dressed man stepped in to the cell. He knelt down and started to press his hands on Elizabeth's lower abdomen. They all dropped silent for a few seconds.

The young couple starred at each other.

"Congratulations Ms. Swann, despite your crime I wish you well." The man said quietly before nodding to the guard standing behind him and left.

The guard let Elizabeth free but she had a gun pointed to her head warning her to stay put.

The cell was relocked and the guard turned to his colleges "Becket was right. She's a little whore."

Will grit his teeth at the comment but saying anything would be pointless.

Elizabeth and Will were let in awe.

"Will." Elizabeth squeaked "I think- I think I'm pregnant."

Will felt frozen but he knew he had to say something "Everything will be okay, I'll get us out of here."

. . .

"Elizabeth, Wh-what's happening?" Governor Swann exclaimed.

"I don't have time to explain in detail, Becket and his man are after us. I'm so sorry but this is the last time we'll see each other. I made some mistakes and I can't change the past though I wish I could. But I won't stay here to have my child raised as the bastard of exsiccated parents." Elizabeth spoke in a rush. She wanted to sit down a talk to her father about this. Give him the time to process this over load of information. But there was simply no time.

Her father just stared at her, his expression was blank.

"Elizabeth we have to run." Will sighed.

"I'm so sorry." Elizabeth whispered as she embraced her father "I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

And with that she was gone. Never to be seen again, she would miss her father dearly she would miss Port Royal, but it was no longer safe here…

* * *

I don't own the pirates of the Caribbean series.

please read and review.


End file.
